Ongo
Ongo is one of five children living on Jammbo . He's a mysterious and mellow boy who is possibly the most mature of all the kids. Ongo has a deep connection to the environment and is quite protective and in tune with the flora and fauna of Jammbo. He respects nature so much that his house is merely a couch within the neighbourhood. Ongo doesn't speak in words, instead he uses sounds and mimes to communicate, this might be why he is the one who gets into disagreements the least. Personality Ongo is a fairly laid back and mellow individual. He cares deeply for all forms of life, especially nature, his friends and the Dodos. He also does not talk, and instead will usually do actions or make quiet noises. He also stays out of conflicts, usually staying in the background. Relationships Rita Rota and Ongo are often seen sitting together talking or playing, showing they are on good terms. Goomo ' Though they haven't interacted much they have not shown any negative actions towards each other. 'Mina Because both are more mature than the other kids, they get along nicely. Bello Ongo first had mixed opinions on Bello, though after spending more time together after Bello broke Ongo's foot in a accident, the two have gotten to know each other better and started to share interests. King The king''' treats him equally like everyone else. '''Queen The Queen helped his health after he broke his foot.' ' Appearances Season 1 * "Mina's Party" * "Super Jelly League" * "Best Friends Forever" * "Rita Adopts a Dodo" * "The Jelly Must Flow" (cameo) * "Radio Goomo" * "Inventor Bello" * "Queen Rita" * "Scary Stories" * "Flying Lies" * "Mina's Swing" * "Cheating Bracelets" * "Operation: Save Jammbo" * "Experiments in Invisibility" * "Musical Aurora" * "Queen's Birthday" * "My Little Queen" * "Goomo's Birthday" * "Jammbo's Many Worlds" * "Great Student" * "Unexpected Pianist" * "One Note Universe" * "Soundcatchers" * "One Eyed Bello" * "Goomo's Race" * "Agent Mina" * "Colors of Fun" * "Silent Sheriff" * "Back Up" * "Rhythm Judge" * "Royal Frame" * "White Dodo" * "Questions, Questions" * "Look at Me" * "Jammbo's Rhythm" Season 2 * "King's Clones" * "Grandpa Dodo" * "A Day at the Races" * "White Trainers" * "Lost Dodo" * "Dodo Butterfly" * "The Story" * "The Man that Could be King" * "Monster of Boredom" * "The Gift is the Gift" * "Double Bello" * "The Fall of Jammbo Man" * "Professor Goomo" * "Princess Smile" * "The Sticker" * "Assistant Grandpa" * "The Plant" * "Repetition, Repetition" * "Perfect Toy" * "The Camping Trip * "Choose Me" * "My Turn" * "Jammbo TV" * "Holding Hands" Songs Gallery Trivia *It is unkown if he is mute, simply chooses not to speak or if he has difficulties with speech and instead expresses himself through dance and sounds. *Some sources claim that "Ongo" is short for "Ongoing". Category:Characters Category:Ongo Category:Jammbonians